Blue Twins
by THE-SOCCER-BOOKWORM
Summary: What would happen if Percy Jackson had two twin sisters? How would the story change? Read to find out.


Hi my name is Alyssa Jackson I am 13 years old I have long black hair with a blue streak through the front my eyes are electric green. My friends say that I am really nice and very protective of them and I have a very short temper so don't get on my bad side. I am ADHD and dyslexic so school is really tough for me, but my friends help me out. Everything seemed normal until June 17th a few days before school ended when everything happened.

I was on my way home from school when It just appeared in front of me and lunged itself at me I didn't know what to do I was defenceless so I did what any normal person would I closed my eyes and waited for the worst. Time seemed to slow itself down. When I opened my eyes I expected to be dead because the thing that lunged at me must have been like 400 pounds it was big, black, and very furry. I expected it to have squished me. When my eyes adjusted to the light I was sitting on the pavement covered in yellow and green dust. As I was coughing I noticed a boy standing with a sword drawn covered in green goo he was also covered in dust.

"Who are you?" He asked me as he offered his hand to me.

"Alyssa. Who are you?" I answered as I took his hand and stood up.

"Percy. Are you okay that was a pretty big Hellhound?" He asked

"I am fine you seemed prepared for an attack like that. Wait what is a hellhound? Do you all ways carry a sword?" I asked will we were dusting our selves off

"Well I never leave camp without a sword that would be stupid for a Half ..." He paused realizing what he was about to say.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked trying to change the subject

"Sure. What were you saying about a Half something?"I asked him.

"What? I didn't say anything like that. What school do you go to?" Percy asked

"I go to Yancy Academy. Where do you go?" I asked Percy.

"I used to go to Yancy. I go to Goode high school."

"Are you in the city a lot or do you live here?" I asked

"I don't live here but my mom does I am here visiting her." He replied

The rest of the walk was quiet until we stopped in front of my house. Percy was staring at the house and walked up the front door then I walked up beside him and took out my key and put it in the lock. Percy looked very shocked that I just did that.

"You okay?" I asked him

"Fine. It's just that my mom lives here." He said

"Maybe she moved and forgot to tell you."

"Maybe." He agreed

"Do you want to come in?" I asked sarcastically because he was following me in.

"Sure." He said not noticing the sarcasm in my voice as he came in.

"MOM I AM HOME AND WE HAVE A VISITOR." I screamed

"You don't have to scream honey I am in the kitchen. Why don't you and your friend wait in the living room and I will bring you guys refreshments." She answered.

"Okay. Come on Percy." I told him but when I looked to where he was standing he wasn't there any more I looked around but didn't find him. So I went to the living room to find Percy sitting on the couch.

"How did you know where to go?"

"I use to live here remember." Percy said to me

"Right. I will be right back."

Well this is a little awkward. Why did I let him walk me home? It is really weird how he knows where everything in my house is. As I walked into the kitchen a smell washed over me and immediately calmed me down it was my mom's famous (well famous to our family) blue chocolate chip cookies me and my mom have this thing with blue foods ever since my first step dad said that we couldn't eat blue foods seeing there weren't any blue foods we decided to prove him wrong.

"Hi sweetheart how are you? Is your friend settled in? I will be there in a little while. Why don't you and her go to your room and do stuff." My Mom said as she woke me from my day dream.

"Mom my friend is a boy not a girl and we're just going to stay in the living room for a little while then he has to leave." I told her

"Oh is he your boyfriend? When did you two meet? Why didn't you tell me you were dating?" she asked in like 3 seconds.

"Mom calm down he isn't my boyfriend we just meet on my way home from school now can I have a plate of cookies so I can bring them in the living room." I answered my temper was starting to flare again.

"Wait what did I tell you about talking to strangers? You go back to your friend I will bring the cookies in."She said.

"Whatever."

What to talk about I muttered to myself as I was walking back to the living room. By the time I got to the living room I decided what to talk about.

"So what was this camp you were talking about?" I asked him when I entered the living room

"What?" He asked looking up not noticing that I renter the room.

"You heard me. Oh and my mom is bringing cookies in a min..." I was interrupted with the banging of a tray. I turned around to see my mom standing there with her hands over her mouth looking very happy like she was about to cry. Percy turned around and was hugging my mom in the next second. I was very confused.

"Um Mom?" I asked then my Mom noticed me in the room. She looked very embarrassed.

"I have explaining to do don't I?" she asked us we both nodded just then my twin sister Krystal walked in.

"Hi mom Hi Lizz." Then she noticed the tension in the room "Did somebody die?" she joked

That is my twin sister Krystal Jackson we are identical twins except she has electric blue eyes. We both are ADHD and dyslexic our styles are practically the same. She is very bubbly and she always seems to lighten the mood with her personality she just has that type of attitude. She always makes us smile except now.

"This is no time to joke Kris Mom has some explaining to do apparently Percy here is her son as well."

"Wow Mom you never told us that we have a brother well at least he sort of looks like us." She said that one made us all smile.

"Okay okay when Percy was 4 his dad came back for a while and then you two were born and I made sure that Percy you were separated from the girls. Because we didn't need monsters all about the house. The three of you together it would be very dangerous so I had to separate you."

"And you never told us that we had a brother." Krystal and I screamed at the same time

"Stop that." We yelled at each other

"Me, You." we screamed at each other

"Does that happen a lot?"Percy asked.

"Yes it does all most every day." Our mom replied

"Why haven't sent them to Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked

"I didn't need to have so much publicity having three children from the same god." When My Mom said that we stopped bickering and stared at our mother

"What did you just say?" Kris asked

"Some thing about a god?" I said

"Nice Mom there smell just got stronger."

"Sorry Percy it slipped. Maybe you should take them to Camp now before a monster senses them like the hellhound did with Alyssa." She pleaded

"Sure Mom can I borrow the car? I came here with Argus he dropped me of at the market and I walked the rest of the way." He asked

"Who is Argus? What Camp?" My sister Kris asked

"We had better get going if we want to make it there before sun set." Percy said

"Girls go and pack your bags your brother is going to take you two to a camp that is for special people like you three."

"But mom." We said at the same time

"Go girls now." She said in a very stern voice.

We ran up stairs and started to pack our things. We grabbed some extra clothing, and all the normal things that you would bring to a summer camp. We ran back down stairs and ran into Percy who was on his way up. We rolled down the stairs in a giant heap when we reached the bottom we were all tangled together.

"Is everyone alright." My mom asked

"It's not going to be." I said as I looked out the window and saw three leathery winged bat thing and two giant black dog.

They were all staring at me like I was crazy so I pointed out the window. And Percy gulped and got up and pulled us with him. Then my sister and Mom noticed what was going on outside.

"Mom we have to get going NOW." I screamed.

As we ran out the back door we heard a loud grunt from behind us we turned around to see all the monsters in front of us.

"Great." I muttered to myself.

"RUN." Percy yelled.

We started to run to the car and jumped in it just as the stunned monsters were realizing what happened the bat things lunged at the car as it was pulling away.

"STEP ON IT." I yelled at Percy

"I am going as fast as I can."

"Well that isn't fast enough." Kris yelled at Percy.

"Quit yelling at me I am going as fast as this car will go." Percy said

"Well hate to break it to you but if you to don't stop bickering we might run into a problem BECAUSE THERE ARE FOUR MONSTERS CHASING US." I yelled

They immediately shut up and looked out the window. The scene outside changed very quickly we were out of the city now and in the country side. The tree's were zooming by really fast and in one of them I thought I saw another monster.

"Hey Perc how much further until were at this camp thing?" Kris said

"Just over that..." He was cut of when the bird like thing swooped down over our car and ripped the roof off.

"Percy what do we do?" I asked

'Well for starters duck."

"Why?" Kris asked as the creature swooped down once more and almost picked her up.

"Never mind I know why now." She said

"Out of the car now!" Percy yelled we grabbed our bags and ran up the hill toward a strawberry field. When we got to the top of the hill Kris and I tripped of roots and went rolling down the other side.

"Well were safe now." Percy said

"Can't the monsters still get to us?" Kris asked they didn't notice that I had stood up and was looking around,

"No they can't because you are in Camp Half-Blood." Percy said

"That means what mom said was true we are half-bloods like everyone at this camp." I said, "Wait Percy who is our father?"

"You are daughters of Poseidon God of the sea." Percy said

"Wow." Kris said, "So where do we live?"

"I will show you, since you will be living with me." Percy said

"PERCY." A blonde girl yelled as she ran towards us.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said when she reached us.

"Who are you two." She asked you could hear the venom in her voice.

"Um... Well." I started but was cut off when my sister said,

"Are you Percy's girlfriend?" The question took her of guard.

"Huh... what... um." She said

"Wow Wise girl I never really thought you daughter of Athena couldn't find words to say."

"Hi I... we are Percy's younger sisters I am Alyssa and that's my twin sister Krystal."

"Oh I am Annabeth daughter of Athena. So you two are his step siblings?" She asked

"No we are his full siblings our mom is Sally Jackson." Kris said Matter of factly

"Percy you never told me you had sisters." She said

"That's because I never knew until today."

Soon after that we said good bye to Annabeth and went to our new home.


End file.
